


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 陸

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 陸

07.

不二最終和手冢一家一起度過了難忘的聖誕夜及跨年夜，並且在新一年的第三天，搭乘下午的飛幾回到日本。離別的那天早上沒有下雪，反倒是下起了雨，讓街邊還未鏟除的積雪化了不少，空氣中的溫度也隨之驟降。

手冢對不二說，一連吃了幾天的家常菜，難得來一趟，就算吃時間上來不急吃到有名的豬腳和所有種類的香腸，應該也吃點歐洲餐廳里會有的食物，不二笑著說好，隨手扣上了行李箱並綁上了有標示記號的帶子。手冢帶著不二到瑪麗安廣場上有名的路易士酒店大廳，侍者見來客剛好是兩位，就安排了窗邊的座位，木制的椅子面有點向後傾斜，而圓形桌面的另一側則是靠牆的布質沙發。

餐廳採半自助式，沙拉、水果麵包及甜點類可自行拿取，另外還可以加點其他熟食。手冢國光自然的側身，讓不二先行進到沙發的位置，自己才不聲不響地拉開椅子坐下，並再喚來侍者點了兩份歐姆蛋捲，不二衝著侍者給了個禮貌的大微笑，然後他告訴手冢國光，姐姐已經和男友論及婚嫁，回去後可能開始就要著手進行婚禮的安排。  
「接下來，有得忙了呢。」  
「啊，不過你姐姐也很能幹，不需要操心太多事。」  
「啊對了，先別告訴阿姨和叔叔吧，姐姐說想到時決定婚宴日期了再宣佈。」  
「好，我知道了。」

最後，手冢國光開著車把好友送到機場，不二抱著外套安分地坐在副駕，想了想還是從抱著的大衣口袋里掏出手機，客套地問了句：  
「手冢介意開車時聽音樂嗎？」  
「不介意。」  
「吶，我就不客氣了。」

那是Jason Mraz和Colbie Caillat合唱的《Lucky》。  
「Lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to been where I have been…」

不二站在出境大廳前，卡其色的大衣掛在手上，轉身對著送機的手冢國光。面前的高個一身黑，不二發現他穿得和那天清晨接機的時候一模一樣，他往前走兩步，恰好到了手冢的面前。  
「謝謝你，這次旅行，讓我好多了。」  
「不用客氣，是我該做的。」手冢推了推眼鏡，心裡默默吐槽自己的不誠實。  
「吶，對我來說，這世界上沒有所謂的『本來應該』，所以，我是真的非常感謝你。」不二說完，張開雙手，手冢有點遲疑，最後也還是輕輕地張開雙手，給了對方一個友好的擁抱。

「下次，希望在日本見你。」  
「啊，一定會的。」

手冢國光一時間有點搞不清楚自己到底為什麼在面對不二時總是那麼不像自己。在德國這樣的環境里長大，他其實已經習慣了對旁人的任何事不過度關心，也不主動。但這次不一樣，他會為了對方的一句話思索再三，甚至他感覺得到自己對不二的事情有主動關心的想法。

更重要的是，在每次有意識的肢體接觸前的思索和緊張，以及肢體接觸當下的心虛，還有接觸後的重新回憶。  
為什麼會心虛呢？  
阿，因為真的太想好好照顧、保護這個人了吧。偏偏這樣的心情，至今都還隱藏在冬天慕尼黑下的雪裡，嚴嚴實實的。

可能，只能等到融雪的時候了。

第四章. 即使抹掉、丟掉、忘掉

01.

由美子和相戀三年的男友結婚那天，是2016年的4月，是春光正好的時候。不二一年前從德國回到日本後，和手冢兩人就保持著有別以往的，頻繁的聯絡，由美子結婚日期敲下來的那天，不二馬上就把消息告訴了手冢。

新郎是獨生子，而由美子向來都非常照顧兩個弟弟，三姐弟感情好的不在話下。於是，到了婚前準備的時候不二和弟弟裕太兩個硬是一手包辦所有細節。從陪新人挑選婚紗、出婚紗照外景、選喜餅和飯店；再到婚宴菜色、場地佈置、婚宴音樂、婚禮流程還有賓客座位的安排，兄弟倆簡直忙到昏天暗地。

不二回國後就擔任起了網路編輯，還跟著兼職做了鄰居孩子的家教，雖然也是忙的足不沾地，但整體時間上還算寬裕。倒是裕太，畢業後從事幾乎天天熬夜肝圖的工業設計，還被姐姐硬生生地要求幫忙設計喜帖，大半年下來瘦了好大一圈。那年，手冢國光已經畢業，在之前指導教授的建築事務所里工作。建築師收到消息後馬上就告知了父母，下一秒還順帶向自己的主管請了半個月的假，然後迅速回覆：  
「所以，要實踐約定了嗎？」  
「誒？旅行嗎？」  
「啊，借著這次見面，可以好好規劃一下吧。」

幾分鐘過去，手冢沒接到手機回傳的訊息，他正想把手機放回桌上，就感受到了熟悉的震動。  
「吶，手冢，我會穿深藍色的西裝喔。」不二的回覆沒頭沒尾，但手冢發現自己可以想像出那人回覆時帶笑的眼睛和上揚的嘴角。  
「嗯？」  
「沒什麼，就是沒看你穿過西裝。喔對了，姐姐的婚禮主要是金色和白色，喜帖我們明天就郵寄過去。」  
「我已經和爸媽說了，喜帖你們留著吧。」  
「不行！上面的圖案是裕太設計的呢！哪能枉費他的良苦用心！」  
「……你高興就好。」  
「我很高興喔。」

手冢一家人在婚禮前一天早上下了飛機，儘管一家人很堅持婚禮前夕肯定有很多事情要忙，不方便打擾，不二還是準時的和弟弟裕太出現在機場，把一家三口載到婚宴會場樓上的飯店。時隔一年又四個月，手冢看見不二穿著之前不太有機會看到的連帽衫和黑色牛仔褲，白白淨淨的臉還有似乎是比之前更長的頭扎至腦後，整個人看上去就是個剛上大學的18歲少年。

兄弟倆把客人送到客房口，就被長輩們給趕了回家，臨走前手冢彩菜還看著裕太語重心長的囑咐了幾句：  
「裕太阿，有時間的話也好好照固你哥，看他都瘦成什麼樣子了。」  
「阿姨，裕太很照顧我的，他還比我忙呢。」  
「你看你這孩子，就是愛你弟過頭了，裕太也長大了，你們是該互相照顧的。」

裕太一臉委屈，想著自己到底哪裡還做得不夠，嘴上倒是還沒少了禮貌：「好的，阿姨，我會多注意。」然後下意識看向兄長，發現哥哥看向自己的眼神里滿滿的都是情感與慧黠，默默的覺得自己又被擺了一道。

02.

四月16星期日，手冢一家在晚間六點搭電梯下到二樓的飯店宴會廳。只見白色的背板正中央有金色寫成的新人名字，會場布滿了綠色桔梗和白色玫瑰所佈置的花藝，既典雅又不失年輕活力。宴會的賓客已經陸陸續續到場，等到一批批人潮散去時，手冢國光才看見人群中轉得跟陀螺一樣的不二周助。

深藍色的西服是單扣設計，露出裡頭大面積的白襯衫；外套旁的翻領折窄窄的，左胸前是一朵粉紅玫瑰，不二沒打領帶，反倒是別上了一個和西服顏色差不多的領結，蜜棕色的頭髮看起來仔細吹整過，右邊掛在耳後，露出一個不大的耳釘，左邊則恰好落在下頷處。

那晚不二坐在手冢國光的左手邊，再過去就是弟弟裕太，席間由於不二身為婚禮的主要聯繫人，一直不停地離開座位確認賓客們的飲食狀況，到最後兩人都沒能說到幾句話。手冢國光發現分別的這一年不僅沒有消除任何心裡的悸動，反倒光是遠遠看著不二認真忙碌的模樣，那股悸動就更加明顯，幾乎已經要成為躁動。

婚宴後的第三天，兩家的長輩就一起出發往不二兄弟倆幫忙報名好的北海道遊玩，手冢國光則在一早的大廳里等到了一個姍姍來遲的不二周助。  
「抱歉啊，剛剛有點塞車。」  
「啊，沒事。」  
「那我們出發吧。」  
「去哪？」  
「帶你和我的朋友見個面，你在日本沒什麼認識的朋友吧？」不二拉著手冢的手，飛快地向外走去。

手冢國光在不二周助的介紹下，認識了似乎正打算去法國讀書的幸村，還有當時在電視台里一起工作過，現在已經是圈內備受矚目的新人製作人菊丸。幸村和菊丸是截然不同的類型，看上去一冷一熱以外，比起幸村從頭到尾都雙手抱胸，菊丸倒是肢體語言十分豐富。四人一起用過午餐，不二就帶著手冢向好友們道別，兩個人又來到一間小店。手冢看著不二從後揹包里拿出電腦，有點後悔沒有早點說要幫忙，不二看上去精神很好，三兩下就叫出旅遊網站，然後他把椅子挪的離左手邊的手冢更近：  
「吶，你打算幾月旅行呢？」  
「十一月吧。」  
「那……喜歡冷還是熱？」  
「冷。」

不二沈吟了一會，最後在機票的搜尋網站上打入了韓國。  
「手冢還沒怎麼去過亞洲國家，所以，去韓國吧！」  
「啊，可以，的確是還沒去過。」  
「幫我控制一下滑鼠可以嗎，我來打字和搜索住處。」

手冢國光想了想，把椅子挪近右手邊的不二，長長的手臂繞過了好友單薄的後背，再繞回桌前。  
「你用滑鼠，我來搜索吧。」

03.

十一月16號晚間六點半，仁川國際機場的遊客人潮讓海關卡了好久，手冢的班機比不二的提早降落一個半小時，他領完行李默默坐在大廳，看著航班資訊不停更新，才算著差不多的時間給不二買了杯熱拿鐵。時間被預期外的人潮嚴重延誤，以至於兩個人到了弘大的住所附近安置好行李時，已經是晚上十點了。

為了「體驗當地人的生活」，兩人沒住酒店而是住近了小小的公寓里，半年前的曖昧到了兩個人都不熟悉的國度，正式在空氣里伴隨著住所的室內香氛擴散開來。  
「……等等你睡靠門口的床吧。」  
「啊，好。」  
「然後……我們等等去買點接下來可能要煮早餐的材料？」  
「也可以。」

最後，兩人決定先去附近的炸雞店吃點東西果腹，再來好好學著當地人過日子。弘大的夜晚依舊是燈火通明的熱鬧和熱情，風利索的吹著，卻也沒吹熄街邊年輕人表演的滿腔熱血。走在石磚路上，不二滿足的咂嘴，他剛剛點了蜂蜜炸雞和一杯啤酒，吃得不多不少，卻感覺少了點什麼。  
「對了，屋主說要記得去樓下的便利店買垃圾袋。」  
「喔？那我們順便買瓶燒酒和米酒吧？」  
「……你能喝這麼多嗎？」手冢皺了皺眉，有點不確定的詢問。  
「韓劇里都是這樣演的，反正你可以喝，或者在房裡喝醉了也沒關係啊？」

終究是拗不過不二，兩人在樓下的便利店裡買了兩瓶燒酒一瓶米酒和一個垃圾袋上樓。兩人喝到凌晨四點才各自洗漱，不二又喝得通紅，手冢放心不下，便讓他先洗完澡，自己才進浴室。天空泛著魚肚白的睡前，不二帶著酒意匆促的上前擁抱，隨即又躺回自己的床上和棉被捲成一團睡了，留下手冢國光坐在床上不知所以許久，才又因為濃濃睡意跟著睡下。

第二晚，去明洞吃完烤肉的兩人又帶著一瓶燒酒兩瓶米酒上樓。不二酒後感性，想起電視台的事又哭得淅瀝嘩啦，睡前，他試探性地詢問：  
「可以抱一下嗎？」  
「啊，可以。」手冢看著眼泛淚光的不二，欣然答應。

不二說出口後酒醒了一半，有點不好意思的輕輕抱著，他感覺到每一秒在那個瞬間，都像是一小時那麼長；他聞到手冢國光身上好聞的薄荷沐浴乳香味，實在讓人眷戀。然後，在他準備要放開時，感覺到某人稍稍收緊了抱著的雙手。


End file.
